


Marry Me!

by AmayaLunar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), Oops, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmayaLunar/pseuds/AmayaLunar
Summary: Amaya and Nyx are best friends… but what happens when the hero's best friend is dumped by her fiance, and is forced to attend the wedding? Naturally Nyx was going to fix things, just sometimes he’s a bit too mouthy…“What did you do?”“Surprise! You’re getting married… to me.”





	Marry Me!

**Author's Note:**

> HERE IS THE NEXT SERIES!!!! WOOP! Well this was heavily influenced by the Hallmark Movie A December Bride, though it’s mostly this chapter as the rest is different! Yup I watched a Christmas movie in the middle of summer… more like I am a sap for wedding movies XD. However, this will get a NSFW portion to it at some point the whole thing will not be rated NSFW. This is fluff, and emotion throughout. I hope you like this one!

Marry me - Nyx Ulric x Oc  
Chapter 1 - The Beginning  
____________________________________________________________________________

Amaya walked down the crowded streets of Insomnia, her eyes looking through the windows of the ever busy city. She was on the hunt, a hunt for a dress. She slowed her pace down as she approached the heavier shopping district as she stopped in front of a window as before her was a beautiful white gown. The gown was spectacular, the A-line ball gown with a beautiful sweetheart top, the sleeve all lace as the bodice was glittered in beads and crystals. It was perfect.  
She walked into the boutique as she circled the dress in the window admiring it as one of the sales consultants came up behind her. “It’s a lovely dress, would you like to try it on?” Amaya looked back as smiled sweetly, a combination of sorrow and hurt behind that fake smile. “It’s only a dream, I’m here for another reason.”

That was true, it should have been different. She should have been wedding dress shopping, but she wasn’t… and it was all started the day her Fiance met her cousin.

__________

Amaya was with her Fiance Blake Rivers, at a celebration event for the opening of her family's new business line. The Lunar Luxury and Hotel line, they ran beautiful hotels across the plain, and each was different and had its own personality. Usually in the larger cities there are at least 3 to 5 Lunar Hotels, all of which are beautiful and different. Her father runs the books with her brother, while Amaya is the designer. Her elder brother ran the branch here in Insomnia, while her father stayed back home in Altissia.  
Amaya and Blake were conversing with those around them and more. The two had been together for 2 years, and he was good to her. Blake Rivers was a demon hunter turned Crowns Guard. He had shoulder length blonde hair, and crystal clear blue eyes. He was slightly tanned, well built and stood about 6’2, towering over Amaya’s small 5’4 frame. Amaya contrasted her fiance. She had hip length raven hair, pale yet fair skin that emphasizes she mythical emerald eyes. She was gifted with large breasts and thick thighs with a little cushion in the middle. She was a beautiful woman.  
Nearby Amaya’s Aunt stood laughing with another man, Amaya’s best friend, Nyx Ulric of the Kingsglaive. Amaya and Nyx met years ago, he had saved her from being mugged while she wandered the vast city. Nyx and Amaya had a special bond, even front the time they first met, he was protective over her and flirty... and was a pain in her ass, but she still loved him… like a brother.  
Nyx didn’t take it well when another man, especially a Crowns Guard, took his spot as Amaya’s go to. Blake and Nyx never got along, it was always one extra comment from the other and it was game on. Nyx was always the one to be protective over Amaya, ever since they met those years ago, back when he was still new to the Glaive, and that hero title got him into everything a bit too deep, as did his mouth.  
Blake had excused himself from Amaya for a moment while he went to grab some beverages. Nyx popped over as he smiled at her, “enjoying yourself?” “You know it, you know how much I love these oh so quiet parties.” she laughed. Nyx walked her over to a table where they stood together. “Amaya! Oh it’s been far too long!” a voice squealed coming into the room, Amaya turned to see her cousin Elise. The two hugged tightly, Elise was like a sister to Amaya, Amaya being the younger of the two. Elise was always the kind and beautiful one, she had gorgeous soft brown hair that hung into the middle of her back, though now it's tied up. She held herself high and she was graceful and kind to everyone. She had soft striking blue eyes sparkled in the light. She was fair, and beautiful. Currently she wore a beautiful light pink dress to the event being held. “Elise, what brings you here from Altissia?” Amaya questioned happy to see her once more. “Well I finally opened that flower shop I’ve been trying to do, and I finally did it!” “Congratulations!” “I was excited to know I was able to come and celebrate the opening of the new brach, your father has been working so hard on it, your brother too.” “Yeah I know, but they did it.” “Oh, I’m so sorry I don’t think we’ve ever met.” Elise said looking to Nyx who was actually sitting there quietly for once, “Nyx Ulric,” he introduced, “Oh is this your Fiance?” Amaya’s brow shot up as she laughed as Nyx rolled his eyes, “Oh Gods no, Nyx is my best friend. Blake is my Fiance, he should be back-” “Someone say my name?” The familiar blonde said as he purposely pushed past the Glaive as he set the glass down in front of Amaya as he looked up… and time stood still. “Oh, hello. I’m Elise, Elise Sterling. I’m Amaya’s cousin.” she introduced as she looked starstruck. “Blake Rivers, I’m Amaya’s fiance.” Amaya looked between them, “Elise is here because she was celebrating the opening of her new floral shop.” “Floral shop?” “Yup, specialize in everything from decorative flowers to herbs. The Lilly are my personal favorites.” “ ? Me too.” Blake said… Amaya’s blood ran cold, he never spoke of flowers to her before, but then again she could barely keep alive a cactus. “Tell me more about your shop where is it located?” Blake had left the table with Elise as Amaya inched closer to Nyx, “What just happened?” “To tell you the truth Princess, I’m not quite sure myself.” Nyx said as they watched the two walked away with bright smiles fully intrigued with whatever conversation they would be having.

That was 6 months ago  
________

That was the funny thing about love, it can strike at any given moment. That was the reason she was shopping, she was on the hunt for a dress for her cousin and Blake's wedding. The two hit it off so easily that day, and not even a week later Amaya was no longer engaged and had moved out… while Elise moved in. 

Amaya went to look at some other dresses when she finally found a section of darker colored short dresses. She sifted through them when her phone went off. Sighing she looked at the screen, but then lightly smiled. The screen lit up with ‘Your Hero’ in the title as Nyx had also proceeded to make the photo an obnoxious selfie of himself. “Hello Hero” she said lightly “Hello princess, you up to anything?” “Well welcome home, it’s been a while. You finally off duty?” Amaya asked as she frowned looking through the dresses. “Yeah, I’m heading out to meet with Crowe and Lib for some drinks you in?” “Not really.” she sighed. Amaya’s tone turned to light sadness, Nyx knew that Blake was engaged to Elise now, but he brushed it off, what he didn’t know was the fact Amaya was invited to the wedding and was fully expected to show up. “What’s wrong?” she was pulled out of her thoughts as his voice was less playful now. “I’m shopping.” “Nope you’re coming out.” “Why?” “Because, I said so. Where are you?” “I’m not going to tell you!” she whined over the phone, as he laughed. “You know I am more able to find you.” she sighed knowing he would regardless of anything. “I’ll meet you at my place, I’ll be there in a half house.” he hummed in acceptance over the phone. “Alright, see you there.” with that their conversation ended. 

Amaya shifted though a couple more dresses just picking out a couple as she paid and left. She was true to her word as it did take about a half hour to get to her beautiful apartment. It was a high floor luxury piece, that many swooned over. She was spoiled, Nyx always made sure to remind her of that as well. Amaya dropped the dress bags over her sofa as she made her way over to her dining room table, there it sat, the invite. She looked at it as her eyes lingered over the ‘regretfully no’ or ‘yes’ check boxes, the wedding was 2 weeks away and she still hadn’t sent it in. She got the invite over a week ago. This whole wedding seemed overly rushed, but that’s how Blake and Elise were, it’s get it done now or never. 

Amaya heard a knock and then the door opened as Amaya turned around quickly as she put the invite behind her back as she smiled as Nyx had come inside, like usual. He looked at her as she smiled lightly at him, her hands behind her back as she was trying to make it seem like she wasn’t hiding something. “What, got a present for me?” he asked with a mischievous smirk on his face as he walked over to her as she shook her head. “No, just something you don’t have to see.” “Oh ? And what could this something be that you don’t want me to see huh?” he asked as he got closer than he quickly tried to reach around her as she laughed as she struggled to keep it away from him, until his fingers went to her waist as he started tickling her, which he knew was her weakness. Her laugh echoes over the room until it stopped when he got his hands on the envelope as he turned around. All he had to do was hold it up and she had no chance. “I win.” he stated as she sighed, giving up she sat in one of the dining tables as he looked at it. Nyx looked at the invite, each word he read his eyes narrowed a bit more. “You’re fucking kidding me right?” he asked as she had marked ‘yes’ in the box. “She’s family, all we have is family, I can’t let this get in the way of that Nyx.” He grunted as he set it back down on the table taking a chain and straddling it so he could look at her. “Why didn’t you any anything?” he questioned as she turned away. “I didn’t want the sympathy that comes with it.”  
Nyx let out a sigh, he knew what she meant. “If you’re going, who are you going with?” he asked her, she lightly peeked up at him as his brow raised. “Oh, so you wanted to keep it a secret and drag me along anyways?” “It’s better than going with my brother.” he laughed, “if you come out tonight I will go with you to the wedding.” :Fine.” “Good, now let’s go!” He pulled her out the door, as she was already ready. 

Nyx had brought her to the normal spot, Libertus and Crowe were at it again. Pelna was trying to be a medium until he let out a relieved sigh seeing Nyx and Amaya come through. Crowe instantly stopped whatever it was she was doing as she grabbed ahold of Amaya. “I wasn’t expecting you to come out, how did he bribe you out this time?” Amaya looked at her sheepishly, “he’s coming with me to my ex-fiance and cousins wedding.” “Wait what?” Libertus asked, Crowe silenced him with a look. “It’s alright, I okay now. I can actually look at them again so I don’t think I’ll be crying or anything.” she said as Pelna got her a drink. “Thank you.” she whispered. Nyx looked at her as he sat across the table from her. This hurt, she never deserved that. She never deserved to be hurt so badly by two of the most important people in her life. 

Nyx had walked Amaya home as he leaned on the frame with a smirk. “So I’ll see you Saturday?” he asked as she nodded, it was too sad. Today was Friday night, and it was and she actually wouldn’t see him until the following Saturday just from work. She placed a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you Nyx, you’ve always been my best friend.” she smiled, as he did too. “Goodnight.”

Nyx sighed as he walked out, ‘best friend’ yeah he hated those words, but it was his own damn fault. 

____________

The day before the wedding Amaya was with her brother in his office as she was sifting through some samples as she hummed lightly. Alexander Lunar, also known as Xander, he had pitch black short hair with stunning brown eyes. He was tanned unlike his sister. He usually wore a suit, clean cut, and no facial hair. He stood at about 6’1, so Amaya was the runt of the family. 

“So, you sure you don’t want to go with this guy?” he asked motioning to himself as she laughed. “Xander I’m fine, and I have a date. Plus even if I did it would look bad if I attend my ex-fiance’s wedding with my brother.” Xander returned the laugh, “Really? Who is it?” he asked as he got up placing some paperwork in the bin where his secretary would send them off. “Nyx said he’d go with me.” “Ah, good ol’ Nyx. Don’t know how you can get him to do everything if you need it.” “He’s my best friend Xander, he’d help me out in any way he can and I would do the same.” she said as she marked a sample she thought would work well in the new remodel of one of their rooms. “I know, but I gotta go and take those measurements.” she said as she waved. 

Nyx finished shift, for once the captain was kind enough to actually let him leave early, There was always hidden motive though somewhere behind the nice jester. At home he cleaned up, redid his braids and put on the nicest piece of clothing he had, many actually didn’t know he had a suit but he did but he only wore it to events like this or places he with Amaya. The suit was actually a gift from her father for a birthday he thinks. However, after he was done grooming himself he heads to pick up his date. 

Amaya had finished her hair and makeup, she was in her robe as Xander was there. “What one doesn’t scream ‘poor unfortunate Amaya’?” she asked holding up two dresses, a short black one with long sleeved lace accents or a dark red one with black sleeves and a peekaboo. Xander pointed to the black one, “That one screams what was Blake thinking?” “Perfect!” she laughed putting the red one down. “When’s the big Hero coming?” “He should be here any minute.” Amaya answered and as on cue there was a knock. Xander went to answer as Amaya went to put on the dress. 

When Amaya was done she walked out to Nyx and Xander laughing about something as she hoped her name was not in their conversation. Nyx looked up as his light slightly widened, his lips were slightly parted. Xander smirked at the reaction as Amaya smiled. “Well guess it’s time to go.” she said as both guys let her out first. 

Amaya and Nyx walked into the church and sat beside her father and brother. Mr. Maximum Lunar, head of the Lunar family and Lunar Luxury Hotels. He was tall like her brother, however he had brown slick back hair, tanned skin, and brown eyes. He work a normal tailored suit as he normally would. Amaay reached over hugging her father as it has been a while since she had seen him. He took Nyx’s hand, the Lunar boys always got along with Nyx. 

The ceremony commenced Amaya watched with tension. However, tried not to show it, she bit her bottom lip while Elise and Blake recited their vows. “If anyone can show a just cause why these two should not be joined, speak now or forever hold your peace.” Amaya lightly looked around as a few peering eyes were glanced her way. The unbearable moment was finally over. “I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.” When the two kissed Amaya had to bite her bottom lip to make her mind not think about it, she tightened her hand a bit as she felt a warm one on hers as she glanced up looking at Nyx with a light smile. 

As the guests started to head to the reception Amaya and Nyx walked by as they stopped, “it was a lovely ceremony.” Amaay said to them as they thanked her, “thank you, wait are you two together?” Nyx looked to Amaya as she looked to him, “Yeah,” he said as he slid his arm around her waist. “Wow, about time.” Blake said as Nyx shot him a partial glare. 

The reception was cute and small. The bride and groom had their first dance together, they were a match made by the Astrals themselves, they had great chemistry and showed deep love for one another. “You okay?” Xander asked as she leaned over, “I will be if you stop asking me that.” he stuck his tongue out. Aunt Lilliana came up hugging Amaya. “I’m so proud of you, and I’m so happy you came.” she said as Amaya smiled then looked at Nyx, “You two on a date?” “Uh yeah,” AMaya said she leaned in, “well done.” Amaya laughed along with Nyx this time.  
Dinner was served after as Amaya sat with Nyx on her right, her dad on her left, Xander next to him and her Aunt on the other side of Nyx. Amaya lightly picked at her food. “What not eating strawberries?” Xander asked as he came in from behind picking the fruit of her plate. “I’m not that hunger.” she said as she pulled her napkin up, “I think I need some air.” she said getting up as Max did too, “come on, dance with your dad.” he said as he took her hand bringing her to the floor. Amaya placed her hand on his shoulder as she looked around and tried her best to hold in the tears. “ I really do need some air.” “OK Honey.” he said back as she walked away. 

Outside she stood a little bit as another joined her. She looked over at Nyx who she laid her head on. “You got this.” he said as he rubbed her back. “I know, but it still hurts. I still think and ask myself what I’ve done wrong or what’s wrong with me?” he said heard her sniff. “Nothing, you did nothing and there is nothing wrong with you.” he said as she looked up at him, “come on let's go back inside. You owe me a dance.” she laughed as she agreed. 

Inside Max and Xander watched as Nyx dragged Amaya out to the floor, both watched on intrigued by the two. Nyx pulled her in as her face slightly dropped seeing Blake and Elise. Nex leaned down, “hey, don’t let it get to you. Pretend I said something really dumb or funny.” he whispered as she rolled her eyes and let out a laugh. Blake slightly turned to look at them as Nyx spun her pulling her back to him as she laughed a bit more. “COuld it be, are you actually having fun?” he jested as she smiled, “perhaps.” She stated. Liliana came up, “oh I could watch you two dance all night!” “It’s all about finding the right partner.” Max said back, “My thoughts exactly.” Nyx said as Max nodded at him. Amaya pulled away from him as she excused herself once more. He put his hand sup in surrender as he took a random piece of candy off of the dessert table. 

“You two really are a couple.” Blake said coming up behind Nyx, much to Nyx’s disliking. “Yeah, couldn’t be happier.” Nyx said back as Max and Xander started peeping in, and then in came Liliana and Elise. “Just a bit surprised, I didn’t even know you two were dating.” Blake said, “well I don’t really talk to you. We didn’t feel the need to tell anyone it was just spur of the moment.” Nyx lied as he tried to keep up the charade without her there. “Well it looks pretty serious.” Elise stated, “Oh it’s as serious as it gets. We are engaged.” Well those words just came out as he realized what he said when everyone looked at him in the strangest way. Liliana gasped with Elise, as Xander looked at each other confused, and Blake looked him wide eyed. “Oh this is wonderful news why didn’t you say anything before?” Max asked coming it, “We didn’t want to steal the thunder is all.” The DJ announced the cake cutting as the bride and groom left, “excuse me a second.” Nyx said as he made his way through to where Amaya went. He caught her in the hallway as he pulled her aside.  
Amaya looked at him with confusion. “Nyx what’s wrong?” she asked as he looked around, “So… I kind of fucked up.” she gave him a look, “what did you do?” she asked as she heard her name over the speaker as she proceeded out of the hall. “No wait!” he tried to pull her back but missed as she walked away as Nyx hurried next to her. “We just wanted a shout out to my beloved cousin on her engagement!” Amaya looked at Nyx who looked like he was holding his breath, “surprise, you’re getting married.” “To whom?” “To me.” She tried not to give a what the hell were you thinking look as she smiled at everyone, who was applauding, putting her hand around him as he did the same.


End file.
